Reddie
Reddie, the Bloon Traitor is a Bloon Hero that fights on the Monkeys' side. It has a Dartling Mini strapped to it, which fires a steady stream of darts at Bloons. It's effective against many Bloon types, but lacks in damage. Backstory Reddie was once an ordinary Bloon named RED-1418. It took part in training sessions with its fellow Bloons that portrayed Monkeys as hostile monsters. After the training was finished, RED eagerly was dispatched into battle. However, battle was not like the training sessions showed. RED's team was swiftly destroyed. Panicking, RED slipped past the defences and flew into the town that was being defended. RED flew inside a house, expecting to find a stash of deadly weapons like the training had showed. Instead, It came face to face with a terrified monkey family, who knew that they were already dead. Realising all the lies that Bloonkind had given it, RED tried to run away from the battle, but was popped by a Dart Monkey. The battle was done, and RED lay, sagging and deflated. While Monkeys were cleaning the battlefield from bloon fragments, one kind Monkey came across RED and took pity on it. They patched up RED and brought it into the town. From that day on, "Reddie" vowed to fight for the Monkeys. Upgrades *Level 1: Reddie fires a stream of darts at Bloons. *Level 2: Reddie's darts become sharper. *Level 3: Energy Wave - Reddie increases the attack speed of all nearby monkeys temporarily. *Level 4: Reddie's range increases. *Level 5: Reddie's darts are heated up, allowing it to pop Lead Bloons. *Level 6: Reddie's Energy Wave lasts longer. *Level 7: A cybernetic eye allows Reddie to attack Camo Bloons. *Level 8: Towers near Reddie gain a slightly increased range. *Level 9: Reddie's attack speed increases. *Level 10: Anti-Bloon Missile - Reddie fires a missile that strips properties and does some damage. *Level 11: Reddie's Energy Wave increases the strength of nearby towers. *Level 12: Reddie's darts are even sharper. *Level 13: Reddie's Anti-Bloon Missile can now pop Black Bloons. *Level 14: Reddie's darts do extra damage against M.O.A.B Class Bloons. *Level 15: Reddie's attack speed increases once again. *Level 16: Reddie's range increases further. *Level 17: Reddie's Energy Wave now provides Camo Detection. *Level 18: Reddie's darts get sharper... again. *Level 19: Reddie's Anti-Bloon Missile stuns Bloons it hits. *Level 20: Energy Wave now allows nearby Monkeys to pop all Bloon types. (Suprise, I didn't say Reddie. That name's probably engraved into your mind by now.) Quotes Reddie is a Bloon, and therefore cannot talk. However, a translation device has been strapped to it, allowing it to talk in a text-to-speechlike voice. Being Placed *"Reddie, ready to roll!" Being Selected *"Yes?" *"Hello?" *"What do you need?" *"Everything OK?" *"Hey, cut it out!" (annoyed) *"Stop being annoying!" (annoyed) *"Keep this up and I might switch sides again!" (very annoyed) Levelling Up *"Better than ever!" *"Nothing can stop me now!" *"I'm at full power!" (Level 20) Using An Ability *"Come on, let’s power up!" (Energy Wave) *"Deploying the missile!" (Anti-Bloon Missile) When Bloons Appear *"That's an M.O.A.B!" (M.O.A.B) *"Pretty sure that's a B.F.B!" (B.F.B) *"Uh oh, there's a Z.O.M.G!" (Z.O.M.G) *"D.D.T! Watch out!" (D.D.T) *"That's a B.A.D. Get ready, everyone!" (B.A.D) When A Bloon Leaks *"They're leaking through!" When All Lives Are Lost *"I guess I wasn't good enough..." *"Oh... Oh no..." Skins Default Cost: Free "Reddie is a Bloon that turned to the Monkeys' side after a life-changing battle. It fires at Bloons with its Dartling Mini." Camo Cost: (2500 Monkey Money) "Reddie spent some time training as a Camo operative, but it didn't work out." Fortified Cost: (2500 Monkey Money) "Reddie created itself its own Fortified armour after seeing the bigger Bloons head into battle. Doesn't it know that Red Bloons can't be Fortified?" Regrow Cost: (2500 Monkey Money) "Can Bloons feel love? Who knows. Reddie still loves using this regrowing heart design, despite that it has nothing to grow into." Camo Regrow Fortified Cost: ???????? "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE." Category:MR Z BRAINZ's Conceptions Category:Heroes Category:Good Bloons